DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract) Transplantation of embryonic dopamine (DA) neurons as an experimental therapy for Parkinson's disease (PD) is currently under evaluation. The non-human primate treated with the neurotoxin MPTP has served as an important animal model for the disease and the grafting paradigm, and has had significant predictive value for results of early clinical trials. Despite some encouraging clinical findings, relative survival of grafted DA neurons is low and improvement of behavioral symptoms is incomplete. Part of the disparity between results in animals and PD patients may relate to failure of animal studies to model certain characteristics of potential recipients of graft therapy that impact significantly on the environment of grafted cells. One characteristic of this patient population that can be examined in animals is the influence of chronological age of the transplant recipient. The interactions between age-related changes inherent to this system in graft recipients, the response of the aging system to accelerated loss of nigral DA neurons, and the impact these changes have on the environment for grafted tissue only recently have received attention. We have found that the viability and function of grafted DA neurons is profoundly diminished in DA-depleted aged rats. In addition, these aged animals exhibit important deficits in compensatory responses to DA depletion including decreased striatal neurotrophic activity. Recent clinical results also suggest diminished graft efficacy in elderly patients. Advancing chronological age of the transplant recipient may represent a previously under-appreciated risk of diminished graft viability and function that may mandate study of novel grafting strategies 1 to achieve good therapeutic results. It is the goal of this proposal to evaluate the influence of chronological age of the host on graft viability and function in MM?-treated non-human primates. Tissue from single donors will be divided for implantation into pairs of young adult and aged hemiparkinsonian monkeys, with behavioral, mophological, and biochemical techniques employed to study rates of apoptosis in grafts, survivai, neurite outgrowth and release of DA from grafted cells, and receptor, metabolic and -trophic responses in the host. Additional analyses will examine aging-related changes in microvasculature and oxidative stress in the graft environment. These studies will provide valuable information on the response of the aged brain to accelerated DA neuron loss, the interaction between aging in the host and graft viability, indicate mechanisms of intervention with graft survival and function in the aged brain, and will aid in matching patients with the optimal therapeutic approach.